yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Flame Wingman
フレイム・ウィングマン |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フレイム・ウィングマン |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー フレイム・ウィングマン |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman |altname = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman |gx02name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman |wc6name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman |image = ElementalHEROFlameWingmanLCGX-EN-ScR-1E.png |attribute = Wind |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 2100 |def = 1200 |level = 6 |number = 35809262 |effect = Summon, Trigger |lore = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. |ptlore = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" Esse monstro não pode ser Special Summon exceto por Fusion Summon. Se esta carta destroi um monstro como resultado de batalha e envia-o para o cemitério, inflija damage|dano no seu oponente igual ao ATK do monstro destruido. |jplore = 「 フェザーマン」＋「 バーストレディ」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードが戦闘によってモンスターを破壊し墓地へ送った時、破壊したモンスターの攻撃力分のダメージを相手ライフに与える。 |krlore = "엘리멘틀히어로페더맨"+"엘리멘틀히어로버스트레이디" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로 밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 몬스터를 파괴하여 묘지로 보냈을 때, 파괴한 몬스터의 공격력 만큼의 데미지를 상대 라이프에 준다. |animelore = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman |summon1 = Nomi |summon2 = 2 Fusion Materials |lp1 = Damages your opponent |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN215 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN010 - SR) Elemental Hero Collection 1 (EHC1-EN004 - ScR) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 3 (MF03-EN006 - NPR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN035 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN045 - ScR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN016 - R) |na_sets = Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN035 - DNPR) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR215 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR010 - SR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-FR035 - UR/UtR) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR016 - R) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE215 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE010 - SR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE035 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE045 - ScR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE016 - R) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT215 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT010 - SR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT035 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT045 - ScR) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT016 - R) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-PT035 - UR/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP215 - UR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP010 - SR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP035 - UR/UtR) Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP016 - R) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP010 - SR) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP215 - UR) Premium Pack 8 (PP8-JP003 - ScR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP035 - UR/UtR) V-Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (VJC-JP008 - UR) Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! (DT05-JP035 - DNPR) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE035 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR010 - SR) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR215 - UR) Premium Pack 2 (PP02-KR005 - UR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR035 - UR/UtR) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (Ultra Rare) Special Gift Collection (Rare) Special Monsters B (Super Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 001, 002, 003, 006, 013, 017, 018, 020, 021, 023, 026, 027, 033, 042, 046, 049, 050, 052, 057, 058, 059, 066, 072, 078, 081, 086, 091, 096, 099, 102, 105, 108, 109, 122, 123, 126, 129, 135, 151, 152, 153, 156, 161, 165, 167, 175, 176, 178, 179, 180 |manga_gx = 012, 013 }}